


A Droid's Gotta Do What a Droid's Gotta Do

by tspofnutmeg



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, droid adventure, set right before the beginning of Rogue One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 19:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tspofnutmeg/pseuds/tspofnutmeg
Summary: You can't always wait for others to give you what you need, especially when you're a droid on a secret rebel base.





	A Droid's Gotta Do What a Droid's Gotta Do

**Author's Note:**

> For William!

A loud crash made Threepio and Artoo stop midway through a fight and wander over to check the source of the commotion. They were hardly surprised when they saw the reprogrammed Imperial security droid K2S0 surrounded by overturned crates and spare parts. He was muttering to himself as he picked through the boxes, throwing aside the ones that apparently didn’t hold what he was determinedly looking for. 

It was becoming more and more of a mess by the minute, and Threepio had the suspicion that the responsible party wouldn’t be sticking around to clean it up. His fear turned out correct when Kaytoo dumped the contents of the final box on the floor, took one glance, and turned to leave.

“Excuse me,” Threepio said, trying for his most authoritative tone, “You cannot leave these crates like this.”

Kaytoo didn’t stop walking away.

Artoo let out a string of beeps that Threepio hoped he didn’t hear. But Kaytoo stopped and turned around, walking back to them. His head tilted down to stare at Artoo. They stood like that, neither moving or making a sound for several minutes. Eventually, Kaytoo reached out and gently knocked Artoo on his dome once. 

Artoo hummed in acceptance and asked what Kaytoo was looking for.

If Kaytoo had eyes to roll, he would. Instead he gestured with his left hand where space where his right arm should be. 

“Is there something wrong with your photoreceptors? I am missing an entire arm,” Kaytoo said.

Of course Threepio noticed, but considered it quite rude to point it out. Missing limbs were a sensitive subject for humans and it was no different for droids.

“Have you inquired with the lieutenant on duty?” 

“Of course I have, but the human said-” most human beings that weren’t Cassian were just ‘human’ to Kaytoo, “-there were none and would not be any for some time and asked if I would like to put in a requisition request.”

The whistle from Artoo asked why he was looking through the crates, then.

“Sometimes humans lie,” Kaytoo said. “I had to check for myself. I cannot wait around for months for  _ maybe _ being lucky enough for someone to  _ hopefully _ throw an arm from a security droid they blasted into a box and ship it to the  _ secret rebel base _ .”

Threepio understood, but there was really no need for Kaytoo to have such a  _ tone _ about it. “There are plenty of arms around, does it really need to match?”

“Cassian and I are spies,” Kaytoo explained as if he was talking to children who didn’t understand basic, “Unlike your metallic self and your loud companion, we have to blend in - look like we belong. Do you think the Empire would let one of their security droids walk around with a mismatched arm? Of course not. For all of their faults, they at least have the money for proper maintenance.”

Threepio had to admit Kaytoo had a point. Threepio couldn’t remember the last time he had any programming upgrades or reconfigurations. He knew he wasn’t working optimally, but he wasn’t about to tell anyone about it because he’d seen in the records himself that there was no way for those things to happen at their base with their current set up.

“I understand your frustration, K2S0,” Threepio said. “I have heard three languages on this base alone that I did not fully comprehend. I have never felt more useless.”

Artoo could argue there have been plenty of times where Threepio was actually quite useless, but he didn’t want to hurt his feelings right now. Besides, the way the conversation was going, Artoo had the feeling it would end with something much more aligned with his tastes.

“I suppose for a protocol droid, that could be the same as missing an arm,” Kaytoo hesitantly agreed.

Threepio would like to point out that it’s likely much worse because translation was one of his major purposes in life and an arm was just an arm. But Artoo stopped him by interrupting with a long series of whirrs and beeps.

“You want to  _ what? _ ” Threepio asked.

Artoo was surprised that after all this time Threepio was still taken aback by this type of idea, but that’s what memory wiping does to a droid. He repeated himself, slower, as if Threepio was merely hard of hearing instead of stuffy and stubborn.

Kaytoo also pretended that Threepio must not have heard, already keen on mocking his uptight attitude. “He says we should go handle this ourselves. I think that is a brilliant idea. I have five days before my next assignment, that should be plenty of time to acquire what we need.”

“No,” Threepio insisted. “We are not going off on an unauthorized joy ride. We have our orders to wait… to wait for our next orders!”

The beeps and trills from Artoo sounded sweeter on purpose. Didn’t Threepio want upgrades? Think about how much better at his job he’ll be; think of how much more  _ useful  _ he’ll be. No more embarrassment of not understanding what’s going on, just the knowledge that he can be called upon for any diplomatic situation.

Threepio hesitated. Kaytoo thought Artoo must know his companion very well.

The closest approximation of a sigh came from Threepio before he answered, “Alright. A quick trip just for what we need. No funny business this time, Artoo, I mean it.” 

Artoo whistled happily and immediately set off to find a suitable ship they could borrow. Honestly, he was in the best shape among them, mostly because astromechs were necessary for their snubfighters and pilots are always a priority. But that didn’t mean he wouldn’t take the opportunity for a little unauthorized adventure when the opportunity presented itself. Besides, he could always use more attachments that zapped or sliced or burned his enemies. 

* * *

Threepio wouldn’t admit that any part of this outrageous plan happened because of his influence. Not to himself, not to his two unpredictable companions, and especially not to Princess Organa. This was all due to necessity, he knew, but he would’ve felt better if they could’ve briefed Mon Mothama or General Draven and given permission to go.

Borrowing a u-wing from their small fleet was still stealing if the owner of the thing didn’t know you were planning on bringing it back.

Once they safely made a short hop away from Yavin 4, the droids started arguing about where they were going next. Before they reached a decision their comms chimed with notification of a distress beacon. There was no message with the signal, but they were able to open a channel with whoever was on board once they maneuvered close enough to the source: a small ship a short distance away. There was debris around it, both seemingly from the ship as well as a few scattered pieces of rock from nearby floating asteroids that must have gotten in the way. 

As apprehensive as Threepio was about getting into danger, he couldn’t ignore the distress signal. 

Threepio’s hails were answered by a young feminine voice, obviously stressed, but hopeful now that they had appeared. She was alone on the ship, but the engines and navigation were damaged beyond repair and the life support systems highly damaged. She desperately needed help. Without confirming with Kaytoo, Threepio told her they would come aboard and Artoo started maneuvering the u-wing closer.

The human was at the otherside of the airlock when the droids arrived. She didn’t look as roughed up as her ship was, but there were obvious signs of a physical struggle, sleep and food deprivation, and stress. If she was surprised about three droids out on their own, she didn’t show it. She introduced herself as Saray and smiled softly at each of them when they gave their designations (Threepio would be happy to report she looked properly impressed as he gave his full introduction). 

Saray led them into the empty cargo bay, which was lined with deep gouges in the walls and floors. Kaytoo noted there wasn’t much of a mess considering they must have been ransacked, but the smell of cleaning solutions was strong. She probably didn’t have much else to do other than clean and wait to die. 

“This hold was full,” Saray’s quiet voice echoed in the empty space, “We were carrying mostly food, medical supplies, and some building materials - nothing fancy, but worth a lot to the people who need them. We… we were ambushed by pirates; they killed or took the rest of the crew.”

“Then why did they leave you?” Kaytoo asked, automatically suspicious of lone survivors. 

“They thought it would be  _ funny _ ,” she spat, voice trembling with anger and helplessness, “They left me here in this broken ship knowing it would be a slow and painful and agonizing death.”

Artoo whistled and gently bumped against her knee. Saray took a deep breath and released it before setting her hand on Artoo’s dome and smiling at him. He was a sweet droid.

She said to all of them, “You can have the ship as payment if you can drop me off somewhere.”

“We do not need your broken ship,” Kaytoo said.

“You can sell it and use the credits for whatever it is you do need,” Saray said, unphased by Kaytoo’s brusque attitude, “Even broken, it’ll fetch a decent price on Maraqua. That’s where we were headed when we got attacked.”

“I’ve never heard of it.”

“Good, you shouldn’t have. Only those who have been invited know about it or its coordinates. It’s a fair, clean, and safe port because it’s been kept a secret.” She hopped off the crate she was sitting on and dusted off her pants. “Do we have a deal?”

The droids looked at each other, communicating silently the way their humans did. They hadn’t planned any of this adventure out, not even knowing where they were going to go in order to get the parts they needed. Sure, this could be a pirate or Imperial trap - using a young, sad woman to lure them to an ambush and steal their ship and maybe their lives - but she could also be telling the truth. 

Artoo broke the stand off, swiveling his dome excitedly and agreeing to their bargain. Fortune favors the brave, afterall, and it was better than arguing with the other two about what they were going to do next. 

Saray beamed, kneeled down and hugged Artoo. “Thank you! You’re saving my life. I promise to do whatever I can in Maraqua to make sure you find what you’re looking for.”

Threepio decided not to protest. Her smile and optimism reminded him of Princess Leia. Kaytoo did his best approximation of a one armed shrug. He needed a matching arm more than he worried about being double crossed.

* * *

Kaytoo was surprised, and a little disappointed if he was being honest, that everything was going according to plan. Saray hadn’t lied about Maraqua being a well mannered and well stocked port. It wasn’t bad, it was just… different. His and Cassian’s missions never go smoothly. Maybe Cassian was the problem. He’d have to run the analytics. 

Threepio was having the best time he could recall in recent memory. Just like she said, Saray’s ship fetched a handsome price, more than enough to purchase the specific items they were after, including a couple new attachments for Artoo. Threepio had been oiled and shined, upgraded and tuned, and he felt properly ready to serve the Rebellion in his full capacity. Saray giggled at his exclamation of  _ Thank the maker! _ when they walked into the canteen and Threepio could understand every language he heard and saw.

Artoo had been humming for a few minutes now. Although he’s usually more fond of the dangerous, life threatening, difficult journeys he goes on, it’s nice to have a quiet day every once in a while. They did exactly what they set out to do with very little trouble. Plus, he appreciated Kaytoo not attacking anyone and Threepio being in such an unusually good mood that they weren’t even squabbling. All around, a successful mission for the Rebellion, all thanks to Saray. He would have to see what Threepio thought about his idea before they leave Maraqua. 

* * *

The u-wing landed lightly on Yavin 4 in the exact place it left two days prior. From the viewport, Kaytoo could see Cassian and Senator Organa walking purposefully out to meet them, looking very cross. Cassian slowed his stomping when he saw Kaytoo wave at him through the glass with two matching, working arms. Now there was less anger and more curiosity on his face, which was precisely the reaction Kaytoo wanted.

The senator, however, didn’t know the significance of the action and was not impressed. Oh well, that’s what everything else was for.

Kaytoo had to admit, it was very smart of Threepio to check the requisition lists before they left because now they could present some much needed equipment and supplies as a form of apology. They even recruited a new member! Honestly, the rebels should be  _ thanking _ them and let them go out on their own whenever they wanted. 

It would never happen, but it was still nice to think about. 

Artoo rolled down the ship’s hatch directly to Bail Organa, who understood astromechs well enough to know Artoo was sending information over to his holopad. He reached into his cloak and pulled the device out, eyebrows raised at the impressive cargo manifest.

“You did all of this?” He asked Artoo. 

Proud and satisfied beeps answered his question.

Bail let himself smile and patted Artoo’s dome affectionately. “Good job, little friend,” he praised, “But next time at least take one of the more generic ships.”

The trill from Artoo meant he couldn’t promise that, but he’d try. He added that at least he didn’t take an x-wing.

Bail laughed before he turned his attention to Threepio. Saray stood slightly behind and to his side looking nervous but excited. 

Threepio introduced her, “This is Saray, your honor. Her ship fell victim to a vicious pirate attack and we received her distress beacon. She so graciously offered us her damaged ship as payment in return for saving her life, as well as assisted us in procuring these necessary supplies, and conducted much needed repairs and maintenance on myself, K2S0, and Artoo-Deetoo. She has offered to join the Rebellion, sir, and I do believe many could benefit from her skills with droid repairs.”

Saray bowed deeply, blushing from Threepio’s comments. “Senator Organa, it’s such an honor to meet you.”

Bail bowed in return. He could feel her sincerity in her energy. She would be a good one; the droids had been very resourceful, indeed. 

“Welcome, Saray, and thank you for looking out for our friends,” Bail said, his voice full of warmth. “We will have some questions for you, but I’m sure there won’t be a problem. We’re happy to have you in our cause.”

“I assure you, sir, she is very trustworthy,” Threepio insisted.

Artoo beeped in agreement.

Saray beamed, feeling like she might be able to find a family again, and followed Bail back inside the temple.

Cassian, who finally understood Kaytoo wasn’t planning on leaving the ship and coming to him with his head bowed in remorse, walked into the hold of the u-wing. Kaytoo didn’t speak as Cassian looked around at the crates and did a quick estimate of how much was in them.    
“Not bad,” Cassian said, starting to help Kaytoo move the cargo onto the repulsorlifts, “Let’s hurry and get this unloaded. I have a job for you in Wobani.”

“Something involving the Imperial labor camp,” Kaytoo said more than asked.

“Consider it another rescue mission,” Cassian said, referring to Saray. “You can be a hero of the rebellion just like today.”

If Kaytoo could scoff he would. A reprogrammed Imperial droid could never be a hero in the eyes of the rebels, no matter how many supplies he brought or how many people he rescued. But he was fine just being Kaytoo. 


End file.
